All The Sun I Need Is In Your Eyes
by IceyArticuno
Summary: The nite before the Cell Games. Song ficcy. Vegeta's POV to Bulma's POV. Attempts at humor here...


All the Sun I Need Is in Your Eyes.  
  
  
  
AN: This ficcy is set the night before the Cell Games begins. This song is from the Planemaker. I don own DBZ and I never had. I don own Planemaker either. Need I say anymore? Didn't think so. Oh yeah. Veggie's POV. After lyric of the song It will switch from Veggie to Bulma. Then back to Veggie and then well you get the picture. At the end it is just nobodies POV. Note: Not just Romance-More humorous than romantic errr that is for the first bit anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm. scared. Yeah. Me. The Prince of Saiyans. Scared. But for some reason that woman isn't. She merely sits on the couch with the brat. My son. She just bounces that brat on her lap, making him giggle. Ugh. Talk about making someone want to hurl. The woman stops bouncing him and gets up.  
  
She smiles at the brat saying, "Trunks you are such a big boy! You are so cute!" The brat scowls. My trademark of course. "Oh look Vegeta! He looks just like you when he scowls! And you both look really cute!" She laughs and tickles him.  
  
Ugh. Make me sick why don't cha? "Woman. I do not need compliments for my scowl alright?" I cross my arms across my chest and scowl to make my point obvious. The woman rolls her eyes and walks up to me.  
  
"Vegeta. I wasn't complimenting you. I was just saying how much better it looks on Trunks than it does on you."  
  
I roll my eyes. She sighs and walks back to the nursery she and her baka dumb mother have set up. It's all blue. I shiver. Talk about bad color choosing. The woman lays him down in the crib and almost automatically the brat falls asleep. I watch from the doorway. I'm not huggy or anything, just I can't wait to figure out if I can get her to mess up on something. I hide next to the doorway. It's lucky it's dark because I am not quite prepared with how she comes out of the room. The woman comes out and thanks to my wonderfully superior eyesight. I see her crying. Needless to say I am shocked. I have no Idea what this woman, this annoyingly stubborn, back talker woman. all right, all right. I'll say it. MY woman is crying. I frown. This is not what I was expecting. I reach out and grab her arm.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
She squeaks and relaxes quickly. To my surprise she doesn't say anything. Then the woman suddenly comes up to me and buries her head in my chest. I didn't see that one coming. Sighing I put my arms around her and hold her. The woman practically dissolves in my arms. She sobs into my chest and I suddenly realize she is saying something. So much for my superior hearing abilities.  
  
"Vegeta please don't get killed! Please! You have no idea how much I care for you." That's a first. I I back away from her a little and lift up her chin so she is looking at me.  
  
"I don't intend to be killed." I smirk. She smiles lightly through her tears. I suddenly notice how there seems to be. a sort of. I don't know. yellow light in her eyes. A fire of some kind. Maybe it's that thing she calls Hope. It fills up her blue eyes making me think of a Super Saiyan's color. I can't describe how I feel. Warm. complete. happy? Me? I feel HAPPY? Fuzzy?  
  
1  
  
2 All the sun I need is in your eyes  
  
I see his face. Moreover I see his eyes. Surprised to say I see something in them, those black onyx colored eyes. I see-what's this? HAPPINESS? AH!!!! He's cracked! But he doesn't seem to understand it either. Confusion, fear-wait a second. FEAR? From Vegeta? I mean it's crazy isn't it?? Vegeta, though, can't stop staring in my eyes. I see something there in his at least. A light maybe, a little one. I stare at him. Vegeta sighs and pulls me back into his embrace. Hold on. This is Vegeta we are talking about. Not my mom or my dad or anybody NICE. This is murderer, meanie, cross, and bossy Vegeta. I have to say something.  
  
"All right! What have you done with Vegeta you alien fiend??"  
  
Vegeta snorts from some where above my head.  
  
"I am Vegeta you stupid baka."  
  
"No you aren't! Vegeta NEVER holds me." I state firmly. I swear I can almost hear him roll his eyes.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Throw you on the ground?"  
  
That's not a very nice thought.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." He snaps, agitated. "I think I'll go now. My services could be used some other time."  
  
I swear he's smirking, but it is so dark I can't see a thing! Darn this dark! Agh!! He lets go of me and starts to walk down the hall. I don't want him to leave!!  
  
"VEGETA!" I pout. "Don't go! Please?" I hate it when he smirks like that. He knows he's got a lot more control of me 'cause little old Bulma is scared and she needs big buff Veggie-boy to save her. Yeah. RIGHT. In fact he walks straight up to me and says it.  
  
"Awww does poor little old Bulma-" Holy cow he said my NAME! "-Need Princey Veggie to save her?" O. My. Gosh. He said VEGGIE!!!!! I wave a hand in front of his face.  
  
"You aren't Vegeta are you?"  
  
He looks confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
I roll my eyes. What is his problem tonight?  
  
"You called yourself Princey Veggie." I swear his jaw hit the floor.  
  
"I-I DID WHAT??" He yells. Ow. He yells really loud. I slam my hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" I hiss. "Do you want to wake up Trunks??"  
  
He, yet again, rolls his eyes. But for some reason he just stares at me. Into my eyes. I stare into his eyes. His wonderfully black eyes. He smirks.  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
"No. I just see a zit on your face that's all."  
  
All the yellow sun I need  
  
to fill my skies.  
  
OK. That's it. A zit? On MY face? Please.  
  
"Is that supposed to make me angry?"  
  
The woman just smirks. Ahem. MY smirk, again. I walk down the hall leaving her huffing in surprise at my sudden retreat. I walk and plop myself on the couch. I'm so darn worried I can't believe it. That crazy woman isn't doing much to help. I finger my face to make SURE I don't have a zit anywhere. She laughs as she comes in-seeing me finger my face. My perfectly blemish free face. At least I THINK it's perfect.  
  
It's a long time since  
  
I've looked 'round  
  
Now I'm looking down on the  
  
dawn I've found.  
  
I laugh. What is he doing? Oh wow! He really thinks he has a zit on his face! That's funny! He is messed up sometimes I swear. He stares at me grumpily and then grabs the controller. He flips on the TV, scowling the whole time, and starts channel surfing with the volume down so low I can't even hear it.  
  
"When are you gonna stop flipping channels? I'm getting sick from watching the channels change so much." I whine. So much for whining.  
  
He snorts. "When I want to."  
  
I stick my tongue out at him and jump onto his lap. He looks at me like I've gone crazy.  
  
"Listen Baka, what's wrong with you? You NEVER get. what's that human word again?" Stop sneering Vegeta, I might just smack it off. "HUGGY?"  
  
It's a long time since  
  
I've looked 'round.  
  
I smirk. This was getting too easy. I could tell she was getting angry, but hey? Who am I to complain? Besides, she looked attractive when she was mad. Oh wait a second! I'm talking about a baka woman! Ah!!! What is wrong with me?? Then the funniest thing happened-My brain decided to talk back. Vegeta, you piece of junk, you love her. I do not! Do too. Shut up brain. I might stab you with that human ear-cleaning thing. What a q-tip? Duh. Oh. Dumb brain. You never even tried to use me before. So? I'm the Prince of Saiyans-I don't have to. Without me you never could have figured that out you know. Ok. now did my BRAIN just sneer at me? Duh you dumb Baka. Do you love her? Uh. maybe. Comon! Admit it! You are enthralled by her! I can totally tell! I am your brain. Maybe. yes. Hold on a second. Woman? Is that you? Duh, Veggie boy. How long did it take this time? BAKA GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE ME!!  
  
"YOU BAKA I DO NOT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD!"  
  
She laughs, pleased at her victory. "Do too!" she says, mocking me. I growl and wrap my arms around her and watch as her face turns from pleasure to fear in a matter of seconds as she realizes I am in complete control. I smirk.  
  
Now I'm looking down on the  
  
dawn I've found.  
  
OH SHOOT! I SHOULD'VE REALIZED I WAS STILL ON HIS LAP! STUPID STUPID STUPID! BULMA WHY DIDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION!!? Vegeta. OH VEGETA! He smirks at me as I try to wiggle out of his grip. I'm getting no where and he knows it. Vegeta smirks even wider. He's up to something! I just know it! Vegeta leans forward and-oh my gosh! He's kissing me! He hasn't kissed me like this scince-scince! Oh I don't know when! I can't believe this! I'm acting like putty here!  
  
'Cause all the yellow sun I need  
  
is in your eyes.  
  
They both sat there, just kissing. Bulma muffled protests when Vegeta squeezed a tad too hard.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Vegeta growled and relaxed his hold ever so slightly. 'Mine tonight little one. you are MINE.'  
  
Bulma smirked. Or tried to anyway. They closed their eyes and just kissed. Breathing in each other's scent. Vegeta sighed inwardly. She felt so good next to him. 'It's been a while scince I held you in my arms.' He thought gently. Bulma giggled and broke the kiss. She stared into his eyes.  
  
"Please. tomorrow. don't die on me. I don't know if I could handle you being gone." Tears started to trickle down the sides of her face. Vegeta sighed and gently wiped her tears away. He gently grabbed her chin and made her stare at him.  
  
"I told you before I have no intention of dying so I'd stop worrying now if I were you. I'd never leave you, woman. You are my MATE and I will come back for you." His hand brushed the bite marks on her neck, emphasizing his meaning. "I picked you for a reason- not for your beauty nor for your body. I picked you because I saw a Saiyan inside you. I picked you because you were strong. I picked you because you were not afraid of me like you should have been, but you were a downright baka. I usually killed anyone who defied me, but you. No you would not back down. That is why I picked you. STOP CRYING." Vegeta said firmly. Bulma squeaked in surprise at his tone. Vegeta groaned, sighed, and then said the magic word as gently as possible.  
  
"Please?"  
  
In all of Bulma's life she would NEVER forget that word. Please. She gaped at him. Vegeta smirked and kissed her again, this time with more passion. She re-intensified the kiss, with quite a bit more passion than he had expected. Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes, his tongue exploring her mouth, getting used to her feel again. Bulma pressed against him, her hands running through his hair. Vegeta got up and never breaking the kiss, he picked her up and took her to his bedroom, shutting the door silently shut with a nudge from his foot.  
  
And I never knew, never realized  
  
Such an easy sweet surprise. 


End file.
